There is an ever increasing demand for network capacity as the number of wireless devices increases. With that increasing demand for capacity and increasing user equipment (UE) numbers comes a greater need for spectrum management, in terms of, for example, spectral efficiency and mitigating interference. Various techniques exist for increasing the traffic carrying capacity of a channel or cell. Those techniques comprise assigning subcarriers to specific user equipments, using multiple access techniques such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) and Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) in, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A).
Other techniques also exist such as, for example, beamforming in which radio energy is transmitted in directional manner. A number of antennas can be arranged to produce a resulting beam pattern comprising lobes and nulls that can be used to improve signal to noise ratios and signal to noise plus interference ratios. Beamforming supports multi-user communications and, in particular, the antennas can be used to support multiple-input multiple output (MIMO) communications such as, for example, multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO).